


12. A Little Public Play

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	12. A Little Public Play

Luke Evans and Alexander Skarsgard: a little public play  
 **players only. backdated. takes place in London, during Luke's first visit to Citadel.**

Shifting to try and find a more comfortable position, Luke nods towards the back of the restaurant. "What's back there?" he asks Alex. He knows their food came from the other direction so it's not the kitchen.

"Ahh, that's the play side," Alex says, glancing up at the swinging doors which separate the formal side of the restaurant from the naughty side. "Some people aren't comfortable mixing food and sex, and then some people aren't comfortable wearing clothing ever, so they try to provide for both types, here." He takes a drink of his water and then grins. "Some people actually hold business meetings on this side."

"Really?" Luke takes another bite of his truly fantastic steak and tries to imagine holding a business meeting here, knowing the people you're meeting with are into... well, the rest of the stuff that goes on here. "I don't think I could keep my head on straight. I'd be too busy wondering what they're into if they're members."

"Yeah, my mind's too dirty not to get side-tracked," Alex agrees with a chuckle. "And then there's that subtext issue. Like, do they really think I'm the right person for this part? Or are they just thinking maybe they can get me on my knees?"

"Has anyone ever tried?" Luke asks. "To get you into bed with them, I mean, for a part?"

"Of course. I think that's pretty standard." Alex raises an eyebrow, studying Luke. "I'd think that's happened to you a lot as well."

"More with theatre than film actually," Luke says, finishing his potato. "So far," he adds with a soft chuckle.

"Ahhh, those nefarious theatre people. Culture is such bullshit," Alex says with a snicker. But of course the whole conversation is just sending his mind into overdrive. "If I told you I had the absolute most perfect part for you," he muses, tracing his finger down the stem of his wineglass, "say... Kent, in King Lear." Luke truly would make a perfect Kent, he figures: so modestly heroic. Alex leans in closer, close enough to smell himself on his lover. "How far would you go to convince me you're right for the role?"

"With you?" Luke smiles. That's an easy one. "As far as I had to. Maybe farther."

"Farther? I'm intrigued." Alex lays his fingers on the back of Luke's hand, tracing along the tendons and veins. "Farther than you had to go, just to impress me... Of course, I'm not easily impressed," he teases. "You might have to work very hard, to catch and hold my attention, really sell me on you."

"And what would that take?" Luke says, dropping his eyes a little, watching Alex's fingers, before forcing them back to meet his lover's gaze. "My mouth on your boots? Your piss on my face?" Hoping he's not going too far with the last but he can't think of anything more submissive than that.

Abruptly the playful vibe disappears from the atmosphere, the air between them nearly snapping with electricity. "That's a lot to give," Alex murmurs, tracing his fingertip around the shape of Luke's perfect mouth. His cock swells to full hardness so fast the blood rush almost makes him dizzy. "There might not be enough good roles in the world." He's trying to tease. But god, he suddenly wants to devour Luke alive.

"There's only one I really want," Luke says, tongue darting out to flick over the tip of Alex's finger.

 _Oh. God._ Lust slams into Alex like a fist to the jaw. "Are you finished with your lunch?"

Luke nods. "Yes, sir."

"Good. What are your feelings on public play?" Alex should know the answer to that already, he really should. But fuck if he knows his own name right now.

Luke can feel his cheeks heat under Alex's gaze and he rubs his fingers over his mouth. "I haven't really done much but I'm willing," he says softly.

That seemingly innocent gesture -- it focuses Alex's attention on Luke's mouth like a laser. "Then let's go see the other dining room," he says, getting to his feet. The moment Luke is up out of his chair Alex's hand closes on the back of his neck, a very obvious claim of possession as Alex leads him through the swinging doors.

Feeling the eyes of those they pass upon them, Luke holds his head a little higher, that hand on the back of his neck sending a sharp ripple of arousal coursing through his veins. He's been fantasizing about something like this for so long and never in his wildest dreams was the other man anything like Alex. He's lucky and he knows it and the thought of people watching them together only hardens his cock that much faster.

The two dining rooms are nearly identical, and yet the respective atmospheres are completely different. When Alex and Luke walk in they're confronted by a number of varying scenes: a collared boy on his knees being hand-fed, a man in a business suit going down on a woman as she sips at a glass of wine, and a woman spread out on a tablecloth like a banquet, two subs ignoring the actual food and licking her naked body. "Knees," Alex orders Luke quietly, leaning back against a vacant table and spreading his thighs, swiftly unzipping his jeans.

"Yes, sir," Luke murmurs, folding to the floor as gracefully as he can, with only a small wince, his hands placed behind his back and his mouth already watering in anticipation.

Unbuckling his belt, Alex takes himself in hand and slowly rubs the head of his cock over Luke's lips. "Suck me, boy," he murmurs, closely watching his lover for any sign of discomfort. "Make me come."

Focusing solely on Alex, Luke flicks his tongue over and around the crown before taking him in, deep and then deeper, relaxing his throat as he goes, determined to make Alex proud. To make him come. He gags slightly as he takes the last inch too quickly but nose buried against Alex's groin, his own cock throbbing roughly between his thighs, he pulls back to the tip and then takes the whole length again in one movement without choking this time.

" _Good_ boy," Alex says quietly, smiling down. Maybe he's too lavish with his compliments, but he believes in giving praise when it's due. He pets his fingers through Luke's hair, beginning to gently rock his hips.

Luke gags again with the movement but recovers as he can, quickly adjusting to Alex's rhythm. He bobs his head, meeting every thrust, nose pressed to Alex's groin, to those short tight curls with every finish, moaning with pure pleasure at being used like this, and in public no less.

 _Very_ good. Alex is already thinking about how he can reward his boy - damn it, no, Luke - for taking him so well. For learning so fast. Exhaling a slow controlled breath, he watches his cock slide past Luke's lips again and again. "Open your pants," he says, tangling his fingers in his lover's hair. "Start jerking off."

Luke whimpers. He works his jeans open and brings out his cock, wrapping his fingers around his own aching length and stroking slowly, struggling a little to keep his rhythm in taking Alex's cock. He gags once or twice but recovers again, moaning softly, wanting Alex to know how much he loves this, wants this, wants him.

"I'm going to let you come, boy," Alex says, feeling interested gazes moving over him. Over Luke. "But only after I do. And if you forget, if you stop touching yourself, then you're done," Alex warns, tightening his grip in Luke's hair and beginning to fuck his throat.

It's hard to carry on with both things - sucking Alex's cock and jerking his own - especially when he starts choking a little more, Alex's thrusts growing more forceful. But Luke wants this, wants to make Alex proud like he can barely remember wanting anything and so he lets go, completely, opening his throat and spearing his cock through his fingers over and over and over, sinking down, under, into a place where he just _takes_ and does what he's told.

"Fuck, that's good," Alex mutters, his eyes slipping shut. He growls and works his hips harder, taking full fucking advantage of what he's being offered. He knows it hurts -- he knows that damn well. And he loves the way Luke takes it. Opening his eyes again, he licks his lips and focuses completely on Luke, on how good he feels, on how he looks with Alex's cock choking him. And then abruptly he pulls out, cupping his balls and aiming so he spills hot onto Luke's skin, painting his lips, cheeks, nose, drops of come dripping down over his chin onto his throat.

Stunned, Luke moans and falters for an instant, but it's only an instant, barely a pause, his fingers continuing their slide over his aching flesh as he whimpers, so fucking close it's all he can do not to come right there and then. Praying that Alex didn't notice him waver.

Alex noticed. But he doesn't consider that brief pause to be in violation of his rules. He does let Luke dangle, though, taking his time as he tucks himself back in and zips up his jeans. Then he gets down on his knees as well. He buries his fingers in Luke's hair and slowly begins to lick him clean, long broad swipes of his tongue over his lover's face.

"Oh god," Luke murmurs, what might be a sob welling up from deep in his chest. Struggling to keep stroking when he's so completely overwhelmed. "Please, please, sir. This boy needs to come. _Please_..."

"You may," Alex whispers, sucking a drop of come from Luke's bottom lip.

God. Luke shudders hard at the words, permission, his lover's mouth. He cries out wordlessly, his release crashing over him in an instant, hips arching violently as he spills over his own fingers, come spattering the floor between his thighs.

"That's good. That's my boy," Alex murmurs, his grip in Luke's hair gentle now as he continues to thoroughly lick his face clean. Taking Luke's wrist, he lifts his lover's wet fingers to his lips, lapping at them as well before pressing them into Luke's mouth.

Luke licks his fingers clean in a daze. Opens his eyes to find people staring at them and closes them again, pressing closer to Alex.

"Good boy," Alex whispers, wrapping his arms around the man and hugging him close. He rubs his cheek against Luke's hair, thoroughly ignoring everything but this, this moment between them, right now. "So good for me."

Luke clings to Alex, hands fisted in his shirt, letting the words, Alex's voice and tone, soothe him. Everyone watching them before was fine, but now, after coming, after everything, he can't stand it. Keeps his eyes firmly closed, just waiting for it all to settle.

"There you go. Good boy," Alex murmurs, his lips against Luke's neck. It's repetitive, nearly mindless reassurance, but Alex figures the words aren't the point right now. He hugs his lover, shielding him from their audience, slowly caressing his back and breathing him in.

Slowly but surely Luke starts to feel more even again. He releases his hold on Alex's shirt and tilts his head back to look at his lover. Still ignoring the others around them. "I'm sorry," he whispers, not quite sure for what. "I'll get better at this."

Alex narrows his eyes but smiles slightly. "You're not allowed to apologize for being perfect," he tells his lover, brushing their lips together. "I won't put up with it." Teasing words, but he hopes his message gets through.

"Yes, sir," Luke murmurs. He smiles and kisses Alex back. "Do you think we could just watch for a while?" he asks. "In here or the other room?" He'd like to see what other boys and girls do, how they react to their dominants.

"Absolutely." Alex zips up Luke's jeans, setting him to rights once more. Then he gets to his feet and holds out his hands to his lover. "I even know of a vacant table."  



End file.
